Alison and her daughter
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Alison return to Rosewood with her daughter...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Alison and her daughter**

 **Belle Fitz, Clarissa Rivers, Jennie Fields and Samantha Cavanaugh are the second gen of awesome cool teenage women in Rosewood.**

Aside from the fact that they don't need to deal with evil -A, their life mirrors that of their mothers, but wait a sec...there's something missing. What?

There's no sassy sexy blonde Queen Bee type of chick among them who leads the group.

Once things were good and -A and all other threats were gone, Alison and her husband Steve left Rosewood for LA.

It's now June 20th, the exact day that Aria, Hanna, Spencer, Emily and Paige last saw Alison in person.

So many tears fell down their faces that day.

Hanna, Aria, Emily, Paige and Spencer doesn't know it yet, but Alison and her beautiful 16 year old daughter Caitlin Rollins are in Rosewood to visit so that Alison can visit her friends aand show her daughter were she grew up.

"Mom, why the fuck do we have to come here today?" whines Caitlin.

"I know this may not sound like the me you've know all your life, but for me it's rather nice to get away from the big city a while. Soon you might find that the town of Rosewood is more than what meets the eye, girl." says Alison. "This was my home for my childhood and my teenage years."

"Did you have fun here?" says Caitlin

"Yes, I sure did. In this town, I had sex, drank vodka and built up my rep. Some people here might still remember the days when Alison DiLaurentis was a name that was equal to sex, power and fashion." says Alison. "Unfortunately some probably also remember what an egocentric sassy lil' bitch I was." says Alison. "Back in the days I used to bully people. I'm not proud of what I did, but I want you to know the truth. To know what sort of girl your mom once were during her teen years."

"Are you serious? You being a bully? Mom, you're always so sweet." says Caitlin

"Caitlin, I wasn't always the way I am today. Once, many years ago, I was very sassy, rude and egocentric. Didn't care for anyone, aside from myself. After a number of years, I learned how to be good, thanks a lot to my dear friend Emily Fields." says Alison. "She is my bestie...and first love."

"First love? You love dad and Emily is a female name and..." says Caitlin "So totally confusing..."

"Well, it's not very confusing at all once you have the facts. See, I am bisexual. Have been so for as long as I can remember. Now I only have romantic feelings for you father of course." says Alison.

"Why haven't you told me before that you're bi...?" says Caitlin.

"I didn't think you were ready for such information about me until today." says Alison.

"So this woman Emily was your first crush and love?" says Caitlin.

"Yeah, she was a swimmer. The star and captain of the Rosewood Sharks, our school team. She's awesome. I still think of her as my best friend." says Alison.

"And why didn't you end up with Emily?" says Caitlin.

"Because she fell in love with a chick named Paige." says Alison.

"Emily and Paige...are they wife and wife now?" says Caitlin.

"Yeah, they are married and they have a daughter named Jennie who's your age." says Alison.

Alison stop the car outside the former DiLaurentis house.

"Okay...here is my old home or what's left of it." says Alison. "Up there in that bedroom, I had sex for the first time."

20 minutes later, Alison and Caitlin have some coffee at the Brew.

"Alison? That's really you? Oh wow! Such a joy to see you again." says Aria, Hanna, Spencer and Emily as they enter the Brew.

"Hi, ladies!" says Alison with her classic bright smile. "Let me introduce my daughter, Caitlin Rollins for you."

"She looks so much like you." says Aria.

"Uh, mom...who are these ladies?" says Caitlin.

"They are my besties from high school. Aria Fitz, Hanna Rivers, Spencer Cavanaugh and Emily Fields." says Alison.

"Hi, my name's Aria." says Aria.

"Hi, girls. I'm Hanna." says Hanna.

"Hi. My name is Spencer." says Spencer.

"Hi, ladies. I'm Emily." says Emily.

"Oh, then you're mom's first crush. She's told me about you." says Caitlin.

"Nice things, I hope..." says Emily.

"Very nice things. She gives you huge credit for helping her become sweet." says Caitlin.

"Are we cool enough for the daughter of Alison?" says Hanna.

"Sure, you all seem to be amazing." says Caitlin.

"Thanks, Mariah!" says Hanna with a smile.

"Ali, you have a cute daughter." says Aria.

"Ali..." says Caitlin confused.

"That's what most people used to call me when I lived here in Rosewood." says Alison.

"We have daughters the same age as you, Mariah. I think you should meet them." says Aria. "Belle, take your friends with you and get in here a bit."

Belle, Clarissa, Jennie and Samantha enter the Brew.

"Mariah Rollins, meet Belle Fitz, my daughter and her buddies Clarissa Rivers, Sam Cavanaugh and Jennie Fields." says Aria. "Girls, this is our friend Alison and her daughter Caitlin."

"The girls and I are havin' this ol' school disco night tomorrow. Please come and hang out with us." says Belle.

"Sounds cool. Mom can I...?" says Caitlin.

"Usually it would be okay and all, but we're only here for the day." says Alison.

"Ali, stay a few days. Let your kid hang out with our kids." says Hanna.

"Well, it could be nice to stay a little longer in good old Rosewood. Okay...Mariah, you can join Samantha, Belle, Clarissa and Jennie tomorrow night. It will be good for you to make new good friends aside from the girls you usually spend your free time with." says Alison.

The next day as the sun goes down, Mariah arrive at the Fitz house.

Belle opens and let Caitlin in.

Caitlin is wearing a yellow satin dress.

Belle is wearing a tight black leather jumpsuit, Jennie is wearing baggy jeans and a green t-shirt, Clarissa is wearing a pink tank top and tight skinny jeans and Sam is wearing a classic purple dress.

"Burger or hot dog?" says Belle.

"Uh, burger..." says Caitlin.

"Nice. C'mon in and have a seat. We're watchin' rom coms." says Belle.

Caitlin follow Belle and the other girls into the living room.

"Mom told me that you live in LA." says Belle.

"It's true. Usually I love being a city girl. LA is a lot of fun." says Caitlin.

"Do you have a boyfriend...?" says Belle.

"I don't..." says Caitlin. "I dated this guy named Dave last year, but he didn't have any serious feelings for me."

"I'm single as well." says Belle.

"Okay. Boys aren't that important to me." says Caitlin.

"Seems like you're not as into sex and alcohol as your mom used to be." says Belle.

"I'm still a virgin, but I wanna find a guy who I feel safe enough to take to my bed." says Caitlin.

"Truly the daughter of Alison, after all." says Belle with a friendly smile.

"Is that bad...?" says Caitlin.

"No, not really. If you wanna be with a guy or not is up to you and only you." says Belle.

"My mom thinks I've already had sex, but I have not." says Caitlin.

"She probably wants you to have sex with a guy." says Clarissa.

"I don't think so." says Caitlin. "Mom's not sex crazy anymore."

"Really? My mom's told me that your mom is one of the most sex crazy women she's ever met." says Belle.

"Well, she was, but now she's loyal to dad." says Caitlin.

"That's good." says Sam.

"Yeah." says Jennie.

"Here." says Belle as she hand Caitlin a burger.

The girls sit down on the big white couch and Clarissa grab the remote and turn the movie back on.

At the same time, Alison and Emily sit on a bench in the park, talking.

"Ali, your daughter is very cute." says Emily.

"Thanks, Em. Your daughter is adorable as well, just like her mom was." says Alison.

"So why didn't Steve come along to Rosewood...?" says Emily.

"He had to work." says Alison.

"I bet you miss him a lot." says Emily.

"Yeah, of course. He's my husband and the father of my little girl." says Alison.

"If you still haven't changed too much, I am sure there's something more about him you miss so much, Ali." says Emily with a smile.

"Oh yeah, you're right, Em. I do miss that of course." says Alison.

"Are you still a fashion designer?" says Emily.

"Yeah...and that reminds me..." says Alison. "I was supposed to design a custom dress for you, but I ran out of good satin to make it from so it's not ready yet."

"That's okay. Just send it to me when it's ready." says Emily.

"How? I can't send stuff like that via Fed Ex, can I, sweetie?" says Alison.

"Stop by and deliver it in person then, cause that's much better anyway. That means that I get to meet you." says Emily.

"I can do that." says Alison. "You'll love the dress. Its in the color..."

"Stop. Say no more. I wanna be surprised. Don't tell me what it look like." says Emily in a warm soft tone.

"Em, does anyone live in my old house?" says Alison.

"No, Ali. The DiLaurentis house has been empty since you moved out." says Emily. "People are afraid to live there."

"I don't blame them. Weird scary things has happened in that house over the years. I'm not that surprised that no one wanna live in it." says Alison.

"I hope our daughters are having fun together." says Emily.

"Caitlin is a good girl. She's not a slutty bitch like I was at her age." says Alison.

"I'm still a bit worried. Jennie is slightly shy and insecure just like I used to be when we were teens." says Emily.

"Awww, Em! You were adorable at age 16." says Alison.

"And still you were being such a bitch, snapping at me when I wanted to kiss you in the locker room." says Emily.

"I know, but on the inside I was just as much of a kid as you were. I went all bitch on you because I was afraid of what I was actually feeling." says Alison.

"What did you feel...?" says Emily.

"Romantic feelings for you." says Alison.

"Do you want some vodka?" says Emily as she open her purse and pull out a neon green steel flask.

"Sure. I'd like that." says Alison with a tiny smile.

"Okay." says Emily with a friendly soft tone as she hands the flask to Alison.

Alison takes a small sip.

"Mmm, that tasted so good." says Alison.

"Of course. That's high end vodka, my friend." says Emily.

"Awww, Em! You're amazing." says Alison.

"Thanks!" says Emily with a cute smile.

"You're welcome, sweetie." says Alison.

The next day.

Alison and Caitlin walk along a street in Rosewood.

"Over there's the police station. My friends and I have been there a number of times." says Alison.

"I wanna see the Kissing Rock." says Caitlin.

"We will go there later. Now I'm gonna show you Rosewood High." says Alison.

"Seriously? You wanna show me the fuckin' school...?" whines Caitlin.

"C'mon, girl. I had a lot of fun there." says Alison.

15 minutes later, outside Rosewood High School.

"Here it is...Rosewood High. Looks almost exactly the way I remember it." says Alison.

"I have to admit that it seem to be a nice school." says Caitlin.

"It was pretty good when I was your age." says Alison.

"Alison, long time no see." says a female voice.

Alison turn around and sees Bridget Wu.

"Bridget, never thought I'd meet you again." says Alison.

"Have you moved back here?" says Bridget.

"No. I'm just visiting." says Alison.

"And I'm working here at Rosewood High now." says Bridget.

"Really? I guess you're no longer alcohol crazy then." says Alison.

"True. I no longer seek comfort in a bottle of vodka. Hanna told me to get help from good Doctos S. I don't even drink beer anymore. Coffee is what I drink these days." says Bridget.

"I'm glad you're a better person now and I'm better also. I no longer bully people for fun." says Alison. "I've become nice."

"That's good. Have a cool day." says Bridget as she walk into the school.

"The same." says Alison. "Nice top you wear by the way."

"Did I just hear Alison Rollins say something nice to me? I must be dreaming..." says Bridget with a tiny laugh.

2 hours later.

"Mom, is this the place?" says Caitlin.

"Yes. This is the Kissing Rock." says Alison. "Many teenagers has had their first kiss here."

"Cool. It's kinda a legendary spot then." says Caitlin.

"It truly is, for a lot of people." says Alison.

"Have you ever done anything here?" says Caitlin.

"I have. Do you remember that video thing of me as a teen, wearing that yellow top and talking to that guy? It was filmed here." says Alison.

"You totally had sex with him, didn't you, mom?" says Caitlin.

"No, we just made out on the ground. I asked him to fuck me, but he did not want that." says Alison.

"Awww, mommy didn't get fucked." says Caitlin.

"No fear. I got fucked a couple months later." says Alison.

"Cool. By who?" says Caitlin.

"That's private." says Alison.

"Ah, okay." says Caitlin. "Where we goin' next...?"

"The former Noel Khan cabin." says Alison.

"Former...?" says Caitlin confused.

"Yeah. His family sold it years ago." says Alison.

45 minutes later outside what used to be Noel Khan's cabin.

"Noel used to hold many parties here when I was a teen." says Alison.

"The type of parties where teens drink and have sex?" says Caitlin.

"Oh yeah, for sure. I bet the whole cabin still smell like cheap beer and teen cum on the inside." says Alison.

"Let's go and check." says Caitlin.

"We can't...look." says Alison, gesturing to a sign that says 'Danger! Keep out'.

"Dang! Too bad." says Caitlin.

"I wonder who owns this place now..." says Alison.

Alison pull out her phone and dial Aria's number.

"Mrs Fitz speakin'..."

"Hi, Aria. It's Alison."

"Oh, hi, Ali, what's up?"

"Just wanna ask who owns Noel Khan's cabin these days?"

"Evelyn Crow."

"Who's that...?"

"Some slut from Scotland. She moved here about 4 years ago."

"Okay. Thanks for the information."

"No problem, Ali. See ya."

"Sure, see ya, Aria."

Alison put her phone into her jeans pocket.

"Okay. Not much more to see here." says Alison.

"Where we goin' next, mom?" says Caitlin.

"I think we should visit Hollis, the local college." says Alison.

"Isn't that where Belle's dad works?" says Caitlin.

"Yes." says Alison.

45 minutes later, Alison and Caitlin walk along a hallway at Hollis.

"Wow! Mom, if we didn't live in LA, I think I'd love to go to college here." says Caitlin.

"Really? Well, Hollis is a pretty cool place." says Alison.

"Alison? Hi, nice to meet you. Aria told me you're in town." says Ezra as he walk out from a classroom and sees Alison and Caitlin.

"Ezra...or should I say Mr Fitz, nice to meet you too." says Alison.

"Ezra is okay. And I guess this young lady here with you is your daughter Caitlin, right?" says Ezra.

"Yes. Caitlin, meet Ezra Fitz, Aria's husband and Belle's father." says Alison. "Ezra, meet my daughter Caitlin Rollins."

"Hi, Caitlin." says Ezra.

"Hi, Mr Fitz." says Caitlin.

"I prefer if you simply refer to me as Ezra please." says Ezra.

"Okay." says Caitlin.

"Ezra, have a good day and tell Aria I said hi, okay?" says Alison. "See ya."

"Sure. You and Caitlin have a nice day as well." says Ezra.

Alison and Caitlin leave Hollis.

"Mom, you seem to like him." says Caitlin.

"Who? Ezra? No, he's Aria's husband." says Alison. "Well, I did date him, but that was many years ago."

"You only love dad now?" says Caitlin.

"Yeah, that's true." says Alison.

"Did you and Ezra ever have sex?" says Caitlin.

"Oh no! Ezra and I never had sex." says Alison.

"Where we goin' now?" says Caitlin.

"The Apple Rose Grille. It's a restaurant." says Alison. "My friends and I used to eat there often."

25 minutes later, Alison and Caitlin arrive at the place where the Grille used to be.

Alison is surprised and sad when she sees that the once so popular restaurant is now a gentlemen's clothing store named McLeod & Son.

Alison enter the store and Caitlin follows.

"Excuse me, what happened to the Apple Rose Grille?" says Alison.

"That restaurant was closed down almost 7 years ago when the owner died. I bought the place last year and turned it into a clothing store." says the old man who owns the store.

"Well in my opinion that's really sad. I have a lot of memories from the Grille." says Alison.

"If you want a place to eat there's a Spanish diner a 10 minute walk down the street." says the old man.

"Thanks, but I was sort of looking forward to my old table at the Grille, though obviously that's not going to happen." says Alison.

"We should leave." says Caitlin.

"Good idea." says Alison.

Alison and Caitlin leave the store.

"Mom, you're sad about the fact that the restaurant you love is gone, right?" says Caitlin.

"I truly am, sweetie. The Grille was a very nice place." says Alison.

"Did you and your friends hang out there every day?" says Caitlin.

"Not every day. Usually at least once a week though." says Alison.

"Cool. Just how me and my girl-buddies eat at Barclay's a lot." says Caitlin.

"Yeah." says Alison.

"Any more places you wanna show me?" says Caitlin.

"No, nothing I can think of at the moment." says Alison.

"Oh, okay. Uh, mom, can I go and hang out with Belle?" says Caitlin.

"Sure, but isn't she in school right now?" says Alison.

"Well...she should be, but she has some time off and she sent me a txt, askin' if I wanted to join her for coffee and sandwich at the Brew." says Caitlin.

"Go ahead. Go spend some time with your new friend." says Alison.

"Awww! Thanks, mom!" says Caitlin as she gives Alison a hug.

20 minutes later at the Brew.

"Hi, Belle!" says Caitlin.

"Hi, Caitlin!" says Belle.

"Mom's showed me some of her favorite places here in Rosewood." says Caitlin.

"Oh, such as?" says Belle.

"The Kissing Rock, Rosewood High and The Grille." says Caitlin.

"That's cool." says Belle.

"Yeah, it was so much fun to see some of the places mom has told me about. I love the Kissing Rock in particular." says Caitlin.

"Why?" says Belle with a tiny laugh.

"Not sure. Just do. Maybe because mom almost had sex there." says Caitlin.

"You mean the stuff in that infamous video?" says Belle.

"Yeah. The video where mom fall to the ground as if she was dead after talking sexy to that guy." says Caitlin.

"You've seen the video?" says Belle.

"Mhm. Mom showed me that video a few years go." says Caitlin.

"Your mom is cool." says Belle.

"I know. She's amazing." says Caitlin with a smile.

"She truly is. Let's get coffee, girl." says Belle.

5 minutes later, Belle and Caitlin drink coffee and eat sandwiches.

"So, do you think Rosewood is a cool town?" says Belle.

"Yeah." says Caitlin.

"That's good." says Belle. "I wish you'd move here so we could hang out more."

"I wanna stay in LA. Sorry." says Caitlin.

"Okay." says Belle with a friendly smile.

"I think you and your friends should come to me in LA and hang out over Christmas Break. We could have a ton of fun." says Caitlin.

"If our moms let us maybe..." says Belle.

"They seem to be cool women. I'm sure they let you go to LA alone." says Caitlin.

"Hmm, maybe..." says Belle.

"Just ask and hope for the fuckin' best, girl." says Caitlin.

"You used the word 'fucking' so it's clear that you're the daughter of Alison without a doubt." says Belle with a cute little laugh.

"Ooops! Sometimes I use naughty words even though I don't want to." says Caitlin.

"No fear. It's in your DNA. Like I said, you're Alison's kid." says Belle.

"Well, that's true, I'd guess. Mom was a naughty girl when she was our age. She was sex crazy." says Caitlin.

"I know. My mom's told me about your mom." says Belle.

"Cool." says Caitlin.

"Yeah." says Belle.

"Do you ever watch porn?" says Caitlin.

"Not really. I've only seen one porno in my entire life." says Belle.

"Wow!" says Caitlin surprised. "I watch porn on those nights when I'm home alone."

"Okay." says Belle.

"I love those pornos where the girl is fucked by a black guy." says Caitlin. "It always makes me wet."

"So you like black guys?" says Belle.

"Yeah, they are so hot." says Caitlin.

"I've never daten a black guy." says Belle.

"Oh, then you should. Like they say sometimes, once you go black you never go back." says Caitlin.

"Ewww!" says Belle.

Caitlin simply laugh a bit.

"Did I say something funny?" says Belle.

"No, just didn't think the daughter of the badass Aria Fitz would feel that sex and porn is disgusting." says Caitlin.

"Well, I don't think sex is disgusting. I want it to be romantic though. Ya know, with candles and music and all that sweet stuff. That's what I like." says Belle.

"Oh, okay. I like it more porno-style, kinda like mom do." says Caitlin.

"Anyways, it would be fun to come to LA over Christmas Break like you suggested. My friends and I have never been there." says Belle.

"Cool. Then there's plenty of awesome stuff for me to show you. Modern funky stuff that suits young chicks such as us." says Caitlin.

"Sounds nice." says Belle.

"Totally nice." says Caitlin.

"It seems you're a total LA-girl." says Belle. "In a good way."

"I am." says Caitlin.

"Do you have any cool friends in LA?" says Belle.

"Of course. Marie, Jessica and Katy are my best friends." says Caitlin.

"Tell me a bit about 'em." says Belle.

"Marie is the one most similar to me. She's cool. Jessica is the smart and mature one and Katy is slightly childish, but still awesome as well." says Caitlin.

"Seems like cool girls." says Belle.

"They are cool, yes. I've known them since first grade." says Caitlin.

"What do you girls do when you hang out then?" says Belle.

"We watch porn and chick flicks and eat sushi and drink cheap beer." says Caitlin. "Of course we also talk about guys, make-up and fashion too. All that typical teen-girl crap."

"Same things that I do with my friends, except the porn and the beer." says Belle. "We don't drink beer and watch porn."

"Okay. It's possible to have fun without those things too." says Caitlin.

"Yeah, that's true." says Belle.

"I understand your dad first met your mom when he was her teacher." says Caitlin.

"And you're right. Dad and mom dated even though dad was an adult and mom was still underage at the time, but I don't hate them for that. If they hadn't met I would not exist." says Belle.

"My mom always tell me that things happen for a reason and that we shouldn't mess with what's meant to be." says Caitlin.

"Wow! That doesn't sound like the Alison I've heard so much about." says Belle.

"Oh...guess my mom's turned a bit smarter with age. I know that she used to be a naughty slut and all, but today she's wise and mature. Sort of..." says Caitlin.

"Sam's mom is the most mature and wise one." says Belle.

"Yeah, so I've heard." says Caitlin.

"Every time we need advice, we ask Sam's mom. She has wisdom." says Belle.

"I should go find mom. Thanks for coffee and sandwich." says Caitlin.

"No problem. You're cool company." says Belle.

Caitlin grab her purse and leave.

20 minutes later, Caitlin find her mom.

"Did you have fun with Belle?" says Alison.

"Yeah. I invited her and her friends to LA over Christmas Break." says Caitlin.

"Oh, really? That's nearly five months away." says Alison.

"I know, but I asked her anyway." says Caitlin.

"Sounds like a good idea though. It's better that you hang out with the daughters of my old friends than those sluts who follow you around all the time." says Alison.

"Hey! Mom! Katy, Marie and Jessica are my best buddies and they are no more slutty than you were at my age." says Caitlin, slightly angry.

"Well, can't argue with that. Sometimes I forget what sort of girl I once were. And I guess any daughter of mine needs her own gang of chicks to command so it's really not my place to keep you from seeing your best friends." says Alison.

"Awww! Thanks, mom." says Caitlin.

"Just be true to yourself and I will always be proud to have you as my daughter." says Alison in a serious mature tone.

"Okay." says Caitlin.

"Alison? Is it really you?" says a male voice.

Alison turn around and sees Noel Khan.

"Noel...? Yeah, it's me." says Alison.

"I thought you'd left Rosewood never to return." says Noel.

"I have. I live in LA now. Just here to visit my old friends." says Alison.

"Who's this teenage girl...?" says Noel, looking at Caitlin.

"This is my daughter Caitlin." says Alison.

"She sure has your beauty." says Noel.

"Noel, just to make it clear. I'm married and I hate you for what you did." says Alison.

"Actually I'm married as well." says Noel.

"Really? Who is your wife?" says Alison.

"Alyssa Lane." says Noel.

"The half-Italian chick who used to be on the swim-team with Paige and Emily?" says Alison.

"Yeah, her. She's been my bitch for nearly 4 years." says Noel.

"Can't imagine why she'd love you. Did you force her to marry you?" says Alison.

"Not at all, Ali. She truly love me." says Noel.

"You no longer have the rights to call me Ali, my name's Alison." says Alison. "C'mon, Caitlin, let's go."

10 minutes later.

"Mom, was that Noel Khan?" says Caitlin.

"Yes." says Alison.

"What is it that he did that was so bad...?" says Caitlin.

"Long story." says Alison. "In short, he nearly killed Aria and broke a promise to me. That's why I hate him now."

"You didn't always hate him?" says Caitlin.

"I used to think that he was manly and sexy. I even gave him a blowjob once." says Alison. "Should have known what a piece of crap he is."

"He really seem crappy." says Caitlin.

"I'm glad you share my opinion about him." says Alison.

"Of course, mom." says Caitlin.

"I bought you a little something." says Alison as she gives Caitlin a black paper bag.

Caitlin looks inside the bag and finds something that makes her smile.

* * *

 **Author's note: Tell me what you think Alison gives to her daughter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Caitlin is very happy about her gift.

"Awww! Thanks sooo much, mom!" says Caitlin with a big smile as she gives Alison a hug.

"No problem. You've been good so you truly deserve it. Enjoy it, girl." says Alison.

The gift is a really cool gold-plated 12 inch dildo with built-in vibro.

"Mmm, lookin' forward to give this a try." says Caitlin as she gives the dildo a kiss.

"I knew you'd like it." says Alison. "Be careful on the two highest vibro-levels, they're strong. Takes time getting used to, if you know what I mean." says Alison.

"Guess I should use the low levels then." says Caitlin.

"Yeah, that's most likely a good idea." says Alison.

"Uh huh." says Caitlin.

"Let's go back to the hotel." says Alison.

20 minutes later.

"Now, take a shower and put on clean clothes." says Alison.

"Why?" says Caitlin.

"I have a surprise for you." says Alison.

"I love surprises...most of the time." says Caitlin.

Caitlin take off her clothes and then walk into the shower.

Alison smile and hide a pair of tickets to the Brookhaven Strip Club in her purse.

"My daughter's no longer a kid. She's almost a woman." thinks Alison.

Alison switch into a tight short white leather dress that reveal a large part of her boobs and black boots with 6 inch silver heels. Finally she add blood-red lipstick and diamond ear-rings.

"Alison, you look fuckin' awesome." mumbles Alison while looking at herself in the mirror.

10 minutes later.

"Do I look hot or what?" says Caitlin in a sexy voice as she put on a dress that is similar to Alison's, but pink instead of white.

"You look like my perfect daughter." says Alison.

Caitlin add her neon-blue shoes and some light-purple lipstick.

"With such a sexy mom, it's only natural that I turned sexy too." says Caitlin.

"I can't argue with that. You have a good sense of logic, girl." says Alison.

"Just like you, mommy." says Caitlin.

"That's because my good friend Spencer taught me how to see life from a logical stand-point. She's got true wisdom and she's the smartest person I've ever known." says Alison.

"Sam's mom, right...?" says Caitlin.

"Yes." says Alison. "Anyways, time to go."

"Oh yeah, the surprise." says Caitlin.

45 minutes later outside the Brookhaven Strip Club.

"Wow, a strip club! Me has wanted go to one for nearly 4 years." says a very happy Caitlin.

"I know, but you've been to young. Today I think you are truly enough of a woman to go for your first visit to a strip club." says Alison.

Above the entrance, a neon-sign says "Ladies' night tonight." in multiple neon colors.

Alison hands their tickets to the guard and then she and Caitlin enter.

Some slow porn-song can be heard inside the club. Caitlin has heard it before, cause Alison listen to eat often while cleaning or making dinner.

"All you horny naughty ladies, are you ready for the main event...? Give it up for the sexy erotic star, Miss Delia Hotspot, the Queen of Sexuality!" says the announcer in a deep manly tone.

A sexy tall slim blonde woman, around 25 years old, walk out onto the runway. She wear only green lace bra, green G-string and silver-colored boots.

"Hi, ladies! Do y'all love me? Are your pussies wet like the ocean for me?" says Delia in a very slutty voice.

"Yeah!" screams both Alison and Caitlin. "Our pussies are so damn wet."

And their pussies really do get wet, even though they are both straight.

Delia dance sexy to the music.

Alison, Caitlin and every other woman in the room cheer Delia on.

"Wanna see my creamy firm boobs?" says Delia as she pull off her bra and toss it out into the crowd.

It ends up in Caitlin's hands.

"Gift to you, baby." says Delia.

"Thanks." says Caitlin.

20 minutes later, Alison drinks some wine and Caitlin drinks some beer.

"Mom, this is so much fun." says Caitlin.

"I'm glad you're having a good time, sweetie." says Alison.

"Me too, mommy." says Caitlin.

"If you want to, we can pay for one of the strippers to give us a private show, you can lick her pussy if you want to." says Alison.

"No, regular show is more than okay and I'm straight." says Caitlin.

"Okay." says Alison with a cute smile.

"Yeah." says Caitlin.

4 hours later, Alison and Caitlin return to the hotel.

Once they are in their hotel room, they switch into casual clothes aka sweatpants and t-shirt.

"Mom, thanks for a really cool night." says Caitlin.

"It was fun." says Alison.

"Totally. I'm so fuckin' happy to have been to my first strip show." says Caitlin.

"I understand. I felt the same after my own first strip show all those years ago." says Alison.

"I need to sleep npw. Goodnight, mommy." says Caitlin as she climb into bed and fall asleep.

"Night, sweetie." says Alison.

The next day.

"Mom, can I stay here at the hotel today? I wanna relax." says Caitlin.

"Sure. I'm going to meet my friends at the Brew for coffee and cake." says Alison.

"Okay. See ya later, mom." says Caitlin.

As soon as she is alone, Caitlin grab the dildo her mom gave her.

She is soon on her back on the bed.

"Okay...here we go!" says Caitlin as she pull off her pink sweatpants and white panties.

She then gently push the dildo into her pussy and turn it up to vibro-level 4. It feels good and after only 15 minutes she get an orgasm.

"Holy shit, yeah!" moans Caitlin when the orgasm spread through her teen-body.

2 hours later, Alison return.

"So what did you do when I was out?" says Alison.

"Skype with my buddies back home, reading a book and I gave the dildo a try." says Caitlin.

"The dildo I gave you? Was it nice?" says Alison.

"Yes and yes. It made me get an orgasm." says Caitlin.

"I'm glad it did, sweetie." says Alison.

"Mom, how many dildos do you own?" says Caitlin.

"Uh, five, I think." says Alison. "Maybe six of them, not sure."

"Cool." says Caitlin.

"I guess so." says Alison. "Let's go and eat lunch."

"I'm not hungry." says Caitlin.

"You need to eat properly." says Alison.

"Okay, if you tell me about dad. Is his cock big and sexy?" says Caitlin.

"I'm not gonna answer that question." says Alison.

"Please!" whines Caitlin.

"Fine. Yes, his cock is big and sexy. It feels good to have it in me." says Alison.

"Nice. I wish I had a boyfriend." says Caitlin.

"Aren't you dating that black boy?" says Alison.

"Who? Zack? He's not my boyfriend, he and I just flirt with each other for fun." says Caitlin.

"Oh, okay. I'm sure you can find a hoy guy. After all you are my daughter so no boy should be able to refuse you." says Alison.

"I hope you're right, mom." says Caitlin. "I wanna have a boyfriend who can fuck my pussy."

"Just remember that he has to wear a condom." says Alison. "I don't want you to get preggo and also there's the danger of gettin' an STD."

"Don't worry. I'm a safety girl." says Caitlin.

"That's good." says Alison.

"Yeah." says Caitlin.

Almost 5 months later.

It's Christmas Break and Belle, Clarissa, Samantha and Jennie are on a flight to LA to meet Caitlin.

"Are we there yet...?" says Clarissa.

"No, we left Rosewood 12 minutes ago." says Sam.

"Really? I'm such a dork, sorry..." says Clarissa.

"We love you anyway." says Jennie.

"Yeah, we do." says Belle.

"Awww! Thanks, girls." says Clarissa.

"I hope Caitlin will be happy to see us again." says Jennie.

"She probably will. It was her idea that we should come and visit." says Belle.

"Caitlin is so cool." says Clarissa.

"Yeah, she's nice." says Sam.

"She'll love the Christmas present we have for her." says Belle.

At the same time in LA.

"Mom, my new buddies from Rosewood are on their way here." says Caitlin.

"I know. Aria sent me an e-mail to let me know that Belle and her friends would come to visit." says Alison.

"It's gonna be awesome." says Caitlin.

"Go upstairs and put on your red satin dress. You should look good when Belle, Samantha, Jennie and Clarissa get here." says Alison in a mature tone.

"Yes, mom." says Caitlin as she go up to her bedroom and change from sweatpants and tank top to her sexy red satin Christmas dress.

Caitlin walk back down to the living room.

"Put the rest of the decorations onto the Christmas tree while I go and put on my own red dress." says Alison as she leave the room.

She return 10 minutes later, wearing a very sexy erotic red leather dress that show more than it hide. She look like a pornstar in a Christmas-themed porn movie.

"Do you want some tea?" says Alison.

"Later...when dad gets home." says Caitlin.

"I'm home now." says Steve as he enter the room.

"Daddy!" says Caitlin as she gives her father a hug.

"I understand your new friends from Rosewood are on their way here." says Steve.

"Yeah, the daughters of mom's friends are coming to visit me." says Caitlin.

"That's nice, but are you really going to wear that thing?" says Steve when he notice what his daughter is wearing.

"Is it too sexy?" says Caitlin in a sad tone.

"Yes it is." says Steve in a serious tone.

"Steve, let her wear her Christmas outfit. It's not that sexy and she's more or less a woman now." says Alison.

"Fine." says Steve.

"Thanks, mom." says Caitlin.

"I'll make us some tea." says Alison as she walk to the kitchen.

"Caitlin...?" says Steve as he and his daughter sit down on the couch.

"Yes, dad." says Caitlin.

"I hope you wear panties under your dress." says Steve.

"I do wear panties, dad. I'm not too slutty." says Caitlin.

"That's good. So what do you and your new friends plan to do first?" says Steve.

"I don't know. I'll see what I'm in mood for when they get here." says Caitlin.

"Are you going to let your LA friends meet your Rosewood friends?" says Steve.

"Yeah. Tomorrow." says Caitlin. "I wanna spend today with just my new cool Rosewood buddies."

"Okay. It's nice of you to devote time to them." says Steve. "As you new friends, they are worth it."

"Yeah, they're awesome. Just as cool as Marie, Jessica and Katy." says Caitlin.

"I'm glad you're expanding your circle of friends." says Steve.

"Awww! Thanks, dad." says Caitlin.

2 hours later, Belle, Jennie, Sam and Clarissa arrive.

"Welcome to LA, ladies!" says Caitlin with a smile.

"Thanks! Nice to be here." says Belle.

"So let's go out for lunch." says Caitlin.

"Okay." says Jennie.

2 hours later, the girls hang out in Caitlin's room.

"Wow! LA is awesome." says Clarissa.

"Yeah, of course it is." says Caitlin.

"I like your room. It's beautiful." says Jennie.

"Thanks. Mom spoil me a bit. I get fancy stuff most of the time." says Caitlin.

"I wish my mom did the same to me." says Clarissa.

"Issa, you have cool things too." says Belle.

"Not as cool things as Caitlin." says Clarissa. "I want a new computer, but mom won't buy it for me, no matter how much I whine like a fuckin' baby."

"That's because you already have a good computer, Issa." says Sam.

"Easy for you to say. You have a gold-plated computer." says Clarissa.

"Girls, don't fight. Relax." says Belle.

"Sorry..." mumbles Clarissa in a weak tone.

"Okay. What do you chicks wanna do?" says Caitlin.

"Maybe watch hentai movies..." says Clarissa.

"Ah yeah, good idea. I have plenty of those hidden under my bed." says Caitlin.

"No thanks, hentai is disgusting." says Belle, Jennie and Sam.

"Suggest something else to do then." says Caitlin.

"We could try on each other's clothes." says Jennie.

"Okay." says Caitlin with a friendly smile.

Jennie takes off her baggy jeans and t-shirt and gives them to Caitlin who takes off her dress and gives it to Jennie.

Caitlin put on Jennie's clothes and Jennie put on Caitlin's.

Belle switch clothes with Sam and Clarissa just look while the other girls do what they do.

"Do you like my dress?" says Caitlin.

"It's too sexy for my taste, but it did truly look good on you." says Jennie.

"Awww! Thanks, girl." says Caitlin.

"You're welcome." says Jennie with a cute smile.

20 minutes later, the girls watch a comedy movie and eat cookies.

"Mmm, this movie is so cute." says Belle.

"Yeah, it's adorable." says Jennie.

"I wish there was sex scenes in it though." says Caitlin.

"Ewww! Don't be disgusting." says Belle.

"What? Sex is a good thing." says Caitlin.

"Sure, if it's romantic sex and not the crap that they do in porn." says Belle.

"Mmm, porn. So good." mumbles Clarissa with a smile.

"Ewww!" says Jennie.

"Porn is amazing." says Caitlin in a soft sensual voice.

The next day.

"Belle, Jennie, Sam and Clarissa. I wanna take you to my favorite pizza-place to meet my best LA buddies, Marie, Jessica and Katy. They are really cool." says Caitlin.

"Okay." says Sam with a smile.

20 minutes later at the pizza-place.

Caitlin enter, followed by Belle, Jennie, Sam and Clarissa.

"Caits, over here!" says Marie, Katy and Jessica in a bright happy tone over from their regular table.

"Hi, ladies. These are the girls from Rosewood I told you about. Marie, Katy and Jessica, meet Belle, Sam, Jennie and Clarissa, daughters of mom's best friends." says Caitlin. "Clarissa, Belle, Jennie and Sam, meet my awesome buddies, Marie, Jessica and Katy."

Jennie, Belle, Sam, Caitlin and Clarissa take their seats.

"Must be scary for chicks like you to be in big city." says Marie, looking at Belle, Sam, Jennie and Clarissa.

"No, not at all." says Belle. "We're not a gang of cowgirls who's never even seen a computer or iPhone before. We're cool."

"Sorry. I don't know what type of town Rosewood is." says Marie.

"Yeah, we thought it was kinda like a tiny crappy farmer-town without internet access and such." says Katy.

"C'mon, we have Facebook, Twitter and all that stuff, just like you, girls." says Belle.

"Exactly. We're no less modern women than any of you are." says Sam.

"Oh, that's awesome." says Marie.

"I made a small video about Rosewood and it's on my youtube page. I'll send you all a link to it." says Sam.

Marie, Jessica and Katy gives Sam their cell phone numbers so Sam can send them a link to the video.

15 minutes later.

"Let's eat pizza." says Caitlin.

"Okay." says all the other girls.


	3. Chapter 3

Caitlin, Belle, Jennie, Sam, Clarissa, Marie Jessica and Katy eat pizza.

"Mmm, pizza is awesome." says Katy.

"Yeah, it's really nice." says Clarissa.

"So how do you chicks like LA so far?" says Marie.

"It's cool. We enjoy it." says Belle.

"That's good." says Jessica.

"Please tell us about yourselves." says Jessica.

"I'll go first." says Belle. "I love elegant art, classic literature and sweet music. My favorite color is black. Dad is the president of Hollis College in Rosewood and mom's a professor there."

"I love fashion and make-up." says Clarissa. "My mom is a part-time top model and my dad is an awesome computer genius."

"I love swimming." says Jennie. "One of my moms is a very cool and nice pro-level swim-coach and my other mom is a housewife."

"I love school." says Sam. "My dad is a senior detective for Rosewood PD and mom is a very smart local politician."

"Wow! Really impressive." says Jessica.

"Oh, thanks." says Belle with a sweet smile.

"Awww! You're welcome, girl." says Jessica.

20 minutes later.

"Caitlin, what's next thing we're goin' to do?" says Belle.

"Jessica's parents aren't home so we can go over to her place and watch some nice erotic movies." says Caitlin.

"Mmm, yummy!" says Jessica.

"I'm not up for the specificstyle of movies and I know Sam agree with me, but perhaps there's something a little bit more suitable for us to watch." says Belle.

"Belle is right, I do agree with her." says Sam.

"Oh my gosh, you two are such destroyers of the fun today." says Clarissa.

"Fine! We can survive watchin' porn stuff as long as it's towards the softer side and not like triple X." says Belle.

"I'm sure we can find some porno that we all can enjoy." says Caitlin.

The girls head over to the big apartment where Jessica lives with her mom and dad.

They enter Jessica's bedroom.

"Okay..." says Jessica as she turn on the TV.

Caitlin, who know where Jessica hide her secret collection of porn DVDs, open Jessica's closet and pull out the black hard plastic box that Jessica keep her porn in.

"I've not seen this one in a few months." says Caitlin as she grab 'La Dirty Amor 2'.

"Let's watch it. This is a nice French porno with classic music, candles, satin pillows and that kind of stuff. So sexy." says Jessica.

"Whatever..." says Sam as she roll her eyes.

Caitlin put the disk into the DVD player.

Jessica grab the remote and hit play.

The girls all sit down on the big bed and watch the movie.

Belle, Jennie and Sam doesn't enjoy it much at all, but the other girls do.

"Mmm, I would love to be that girl." says Clarissa about the sexy blonde girl being fucked doggy style in the movie.

"And I so do not." says Sam.

"C'mon, ladies. This is good quality porn." says Caitlin.

The girl in the movie moan sexual porn words like crazy while a man in a white suit fuck her hard.

"That looks like so much fun." says Jessica.

"Mom's done similar stuff many times." says Caitlin.

"Yeah, she was kinda a slut when she was a teen, right?" says Jessica.

"Actually that's true. Mom used to love sex and I think she still does." says Caitlin.

"I wish my mom was a sexy woman too." says Katy.

"Well, your mom's a hot lady." says Caitlin.

"Sure, but she's so uptight. She always tell me to not even kiss a guy." says Katy.

"I think she might love sex. Perhaps she's just to shy to admit it." says Caitlin.

"Hmm, maybe..." says Katy.

"Ask her." says Caitlin.

"No. If my mom finds out that I like sex, she'd never let me outside the apartment ever again before I'm 21." says Katy.

"Awww!" says Clarissa with a cute smile.

2 hours later.

"Mmm, that was a really sexy porno." says Caitlin. "I almost had an orgasm."

"Ewww! Don't be disgusting...please." says Jennie.

"Chill, okay? Sex is natural and fun." says Caitlin.

"No, it's disgusting and dirty and I've been told that it hurts." says Jennie.

"It doesn't hurt, girl. It feels good." says Caitlin.

"You only think that 'cause you're Alison's daughter. It's in your damn DNA." says Jennie.

"No, me is serious. Sex is the best thing ever." says Caitlin.

The next day.

Sam wakes up as the first sunlight shine into the room.

"Up early makes you strong and smart." mumbles Sam with a smile.

She put on her black jeans and a purple t-shirt.

10 minutes later, Belle wakes up.

"Sam, are you already up?" says Belle.

"Yeah, of course. It's 05.30, Belle me friend." says Sam.

"Mhm, is is..." says Belle as she check the time on her phone. "Should we wake the other girls?"

"No, let them sleep. You and I should go into the kitchen and get breakfast ready for when they get up." says Sam.

"Good idea. I'll make us fresh orange-juice." says Belle.

"And I'll make us bacon and eggs." says Sam.

They walk to the kitchen and start to prepare breakfast.

"Hi, ladies. You're up early." says Caitlin when she enter the kitchen 20 minutes later.

"Sam and I are up this early almost every day." says Belle.

"Oh, okay. Have any of you chicks seen my mom?" says Caitlin.

"I've not seen her." says Sam.

"I've not seen her either." says Belle.

5 minutes later, Alison enter the kitchen.

"Mom, I was looking for you." says Caitlin.

"I was in the shower. Is everything okay?" says Alison.

"Sure, mom. I just wonder if you can drive me and the girls to Aaron's place in Malibu today. We wanna have some beach time." says Caitlin.

"Okay. Just give me a couple hours to get my brain working after the night." says Alison.

"Deal. Thanks, mom." says Caitlin.

"No problem, sweetie." says Alison.

"Mom, please don't call me sweetie in front of Belle and Sam." says Caitlin.

"Why not...?" says Alison.

"It sounds so damn childish." says Caitlin.

"Okay, girl." says Alison with a smile.

Alison grab herself a cup of black coffee and then leave the room.

"Your mom's cool." says Belle.

"I know. I would never ask for another mom." says Caitlin.

"Mornin' to you all." says Jennie as she enter the kitchen.

"Oh, mornin' to you too, Jennie." says Belle.

"Do you know if Issa is still asleep?" says Sam.

"She's sleeping." says Jennie.

"I'll go wake her up then." says Sam.

"No, let her sleep." says Jennie.

"Morning there, ladies." says Caitlin as she enter the kitchen.

"Hi, Cait." says Belle.

"Seems like we're all here, aside from Clarissa." says Caitlin.

"Clarissa is still sleeping." says Jennie.

"I should wake her up so we can all have breakfast together as the awesome sexy gang of girls we are." says Caitlin.

Caitlin leave the room and return 15 minutes later with Clarissa who seem to still be half-asleep.

"Yay! Happy mornin' to ya, Issa." says Belle with a cute smile.

"Why the crap do I need to be up so early? It's a no school day..." whines Clarissa.

"We're all gonna eat breakfast together." says Caitlin.

"I need another hour of sleep first." says Clarissa.

"Don't be a lazy butt, Issa." says Sam.

"Fine..." mumbles Clarissa.

"Okay, breakfast time, ladies." says Caitlin.

They all take their seats around the table and start to eat.

"Mornin' to you all, girls." says Steve as he enter the kitchen.

"Hi, dad." says Caitlin.

"So you and your friends are going to the beach later?" says Steve.

"Yeah, did mom tell you?" says Caitlin.

"Yes." says Steve.

Steve grab a cup of coffee and leave the room.

"Your dad is a doctor, isn't he?" says Sam.

"He is." says Caitlin.

"Cool." says Jennie.

"I hope you all brought your best bikinis 'cause we're goin' to Mailbu beach later. It's gonna be fun." says Caitlin. "We can flirt with hot beach guys and such."

"Or just swim and drink tropical fruit smoothies." says Belle.

"Yeah, that too." says Caitlin.

"I hope my bikini still fit me. My boobs have grown more than a bit in the past 2 months." says Clarissa.

"I'm sure it won't be a problem." says Sam.

"Thanks, Sam." says Clarissa.

"See you girls in like 15 minutes. I need to take a shower." says Caitlin as she finish her breakfast and then leave the room.

Just over 2 hours later.

Alison use her white custom-made car to drivr Caitlin, Belle, Sam, Clarissa and Jennie to Malibu.

"Mom, how long can me and the girls stay in Malibu?" says Caitlin.

"You can have seven hours." says Alison.

"Cool. Thanks, mom." says Caitlin.

"Don't forget that dinner will be ready when you girls get back home." says Alison. "Today we're having shushi."

"Sure, mom." says Caitlin. "Okay."

"I want you girls to be good. Cait, don't teach your new friends any of your bad habits." says Alison. "If that happens, their moms would never forgive me."

"Aren't they your friends?" says Caitlin.

"Yes, but they still don't want their daughters to pick up any of your bad habits, girl. So be good." says Alison.

"I promise." says Caitlin.

"That's good." says Alison.

"Yeah, it is. I hope all of you girls will have fun." says Alison.

"We will, mom." says Caitlin.

"Yes we will, Mrs Rollins." says Belle.

"No need to be so formal. Just call me Alison." says Alison.

"Okay, uh...Alison." says Belle.

45 minutes later.

"Girls, have a good time." says Alison as Caitlin, Belle, Sam, Jennie and Clarissa step out from the car.

"Thanks, mom." says Caitlin.

The girls walk up to the beach house where Caitlin's friend Aaron Michaels live with his mom.

Caitlin knock on the door and Aaron ( who is 6 years older than the girls ) open and let Caitlin and the other girls into the house.

"You can change into bikinis up in the guest room as always. Left side hallway. Third door on your right." says Aaron.

"I remember, dude. You mom's not home huh?" says Caitlin.

"No, she's not home. She almost never is these days." says Aaron. "Usually she's out somewhere, doing drugs or having sex with random guys."


	4. Chapter 4

"Caitlin, aren't you gonna introduce us to your friend here?" says Belle.

"Sorry, ladies. This is my awesome friend Aaron Michaels aka the coolest dude in Malibu, as far as I see it. I've known him for over 2 years and he is totally nice to me." says Caitlin.

"Hi, Aaron." says Belle, Sam, Jennie and Clarissa.

"Aaron, these are my new buddies from Rosewood...Samantha, Jennie, Belle and Clarissa." says Caitlin.

"Nice to see some new cute chicks, but they aren't replacin' Jessica, Katy and Marie, are they?" says Aaron.

"Of course not. I'm expanding my circle of friends, that's all." says Caitlin.

"That's often a good thing and in this case a very good one it seems. Cait, your new friends are very beautiful." says Aaron.

"Don't be too damn happy here my friend. You better keep your hands off these girls. Unlike the girls you are used to, these aren't sluts." says Caitlin.

"Well, I kinda am, but I already have a guy...almost, more or less." says Clarissa.

"So your new friends are virgins?" says Aaron.

"Clarissa is not, but the others are, right?" says Caitlin.

Belle, Sam and Jennie nod in agreement.

"If they hang out with you, I doubt they'll stay unfucked for long." says Aaron, giving Caitlin a friendly teasing smile.

"Keep your opinion inside your head, Aaron. No matter what you do there's no way you get to bang any of my new friends. Focus your mind on Nicki, she seem to like you." says Caitlin.

"She's sexy and all, but Asian chicks aren't my type this year." says Aaron in a manly tone.

"Do you switch to different types of girls each year? Even I think that is weird, dude." says Caitlin.

"You're still my friend, Cait." says Aaron with a friendly smile.

"Thanks." says Caitlin.

"No problem, baby." says Aaron.

"Girls, let's go and get into our bikinis and leave 'Mr Perv' here to his dirty daydreams and shit." says Caitlin.

Caitlin goes upstairs, followed by Belle, Sam, Clarissa and Jennie.

In the guest room, the girls change into bikinis.

"Caitlin, why are you friends with Aaron? He seem to be a horny sex crazy guy and he's older than us..." says Belle.

"He's nice once you get to know him and he's not sex crazy. He just love hot girls." says Caitlin.

"I wouldn't mind getting to know him a bit more." says Clarissa.

"Issa, no! Don't hook up with him." says Sam.

"Okay! Fine! Me will not hook up with Aaron." says Clarissa.

"I'll make sure that you keep that promise." says Jennie.

"Damn..." mumbles Clarissa.

"Issa, don't whine like a kid, we're more or less women now." says Sam.

"Eat shit, Sam!" says Clarissa.

"Issa, be good." says Jennie.

"Okay." says Clarissa.

15 minutes later, the girls walk back downstairs.

"Holy shit, you girls almost make my cock hard." says Aaron when he sees the girls in bikini.

"Disgusting." says Belle.

"Not really." says Caitlin.

The girls walk out and down to the beach.

"Aww, such a nice day." says Jennie with a cute smile.

"Yeah, it's a cute day." says Belle.

2 hours later.

While the other girls take a nap on their blankets, Caitlin sneak back to the beach house.

"Aaron, you're horny as always, right? Bang me then." says Caitlin.

"Okay." says Aaron with a bright smile.

Caitlin follow Aaron into the living room.

"Take me, man." says Caitlin with a slutty voice as she bend forward over the couch.

"Now I'm gonna fuck you, Cait." says Aaron.

"Yay!" says Caitlin with joy. "It's been a few weeks since last time."

Aaron pull off Caitlin's bikini bottom and push his cock slowly into her soft pussy.

"Mmm, you cock is nice and stiff, just like in porn movies." moans Caitlin.

"Cait, you're so sexy." says Aaron as he starts to fuck Caitlin nice and slow.

"Awww, yeah!" moans Caitlin.

"Feels good, baby?" says Aaron.

"It feels amazing!" moans a happy Caitlin.

"That's perfect." says Aaron.

"Awww!" moans Caitlin.

"Your pussy is warm and tight. I like that." says Aaron.

"Of course. I've inherited my perfect pussy and awesome sex drive from my mom." says Caitlin.

"Oh, nice." says Aaron.

25 minutes later.

"Shit, this feels so damn sexy and nice!" moans Caitlin with pleasure as she get a huge orgasm.

"Yeah! Damn sexy." says Aaron as he pull out his cock from Caitlin's pussy and spray a big load of cum over Caitlin's face.

Caitlin swallow as much of it as she can.

"Yummy." says Caitlin with an adorable smile.

"Good that you like it, baby." says Aaron.

"Mom's gonna get me pills so next time you can cum in my pussy." says Caitlin.

"That's cool." says Aaron.

"I know." says Caitlin. "See ya. I need to get back to the beach before the girls' nap is over."

Caitlin run back to the beach.

She sit down on her blanket and grab a magazine from her bag and pretend to read.

20 seconds later, Sam wakes up.

"Caitlin, what's on you face?" says Sam when she notice the cum on Caitlin's face.

"Uh...crappy SPF oil." says Caitlin, trying to sound confident as she remember that she didn't wash away Aaron's cum.

"Really? I've never seen any SPF oil that looks like that." says Sam.

"That's 'cause it's cum." says Caitlin.

"Ewww! Disgusting!" says Sam.

"No, cum is natural." says Caitlin.

"Cum? Where?" says Clarissa as she suddenly wake up.

"All over Caitlin's face..." says Sam.

"Wow! You really work the 'chick with cum on face' look, girl." says Clarissa.

"Oh, thanks, Issa." says Caitlin with a cute smile.

"Caitlin, you should go into the water and wash that disgusting stuff away before Jennie and Belle wake up." says Sam.

"Why? This way it's easy to see what a slut I am." says Caitlin.

"Yeah, that's exactly why you should wash your face, now. It's bad if people finds out that you are slutty." says Sam.

Caitlin mumbles something and then goes down into the water and wash all of Aaron's cum away from her face.

5 minutes later when Caitlin is back on her blanket, Belle and Jennie wakes up.

"Hi there! You two missed quite the sight a few minutes ago." says Clarissa.

"Really? What was it...?" says Jennie.

"It was a sexy splash of cum on Caitlin's face." says Clarissa with a smile.

"Ewww!" says Jennie.

"Caitlin, how...?" says Belle.

"...did cum end up on me? Well, while you ladies we're taking a nap here, I went back to the house and had sex with Aaron." says Caitlin.

"Disgusting! He's like 5 or 6 years older than you." says Jennie.

"I agree with Jennie." says Belle. "Caitlin, your mom's gonna get mad at you."

"No, she won't. She wants me to find a guy to have sex with." says Caitlin.

"I find that hard to believe." says Sam.

"It's true." says Caitlin.

"Are you sure?" says Belle.

"Yeah, totally absolutely sure." says Caitlin.

2 hours later, the girls walk back to the beach house.

"Hi, girls. Did you have a nice fun day at the beach?" says Aaron.

"Yeah, it was good." says Belle.

"My past part of the day was when you had sex with me." says Caitlin as she wink sexy at Aaron.

"Oh, you've told the girls?" says Aaron, a bit surprised. He didn't think Caitlin would tell her friends that he and Caitlin are fuck-buddies.

"Yeah, they're my friends so I'm open with them." says Caitlin.

"Are your friends horny?" says Aaron.

"Not at all." says Caitlin.

"Too bad..." says Aaron.

"Chill, dude. You can still do me again next week." says Caitlin.

"I'm looking forward to that." says Aaron.

"Sure you do my horny friend." says Caitlin.

Later when in the car on the way home, Caitlin says "Mom, can I tell you something?"

"Of course, girl." says Alison.

"Aaron and I have been fuck-buddies for a few weeks now." says Caitlin.

"I'm glad you've find a guy to have sex with." says Alison.

"Mrs Rollins, aren't you mad at your daughter for having sex?" says Belle.

"No, not at all. If Caitlin wants to have sex I'm okay with that." says Alison.

"Told ya so." says Caitlin.

"I'm enough of a woman to admit when I'm wrong. Score to you, Cait." says Belle.

"Yep! Score to me." says Caitlin with a casual smile.

"Mom, what have you done today?" says Caitlin.

"Cleaning the apartment and reading a few chapters in the new John Gray novel." says Alison.

"John Gray...? Is that porn?" says Caitlin.

"No, it's an Irish horror." says Alison.

"Too bad. I wish it was porn." says Caitlin.

"Ewww!" says Jennie.

"Porn is cool." says Clarissa.

"Yes it is." says Alison.

"Mom, you're amazing." says a happy Caitlin.

"Of course I am." says Alison with a sexy smile.

"Mrs Rollins..." begins Belle.

"Alison, please." says Alison.

"Uh...Alison, my mom's told me that you were a very sexual slut as a teen. Is that true?" says Belle.

"Yeah, it's true. I was such a naughty little bitch, thinking about sex every single day." says Alison.

"Are you more mature now?" says Sam.

"Much more mature, but I still enjoy sex." says Alison.

"Oh..." says Sam.

"Sometimes at night I hear sex-moans from dad and mom's bedroom and then I know that dad bang mom's pussy hard and she seem to love it." says Caitlin.

"I do love when Steve fuck me." says Alison.

2 hours later in Caitlin's room.

"Clarissa, how many guys have fucked your pussy?" says Caitlin.

"12, I think..." says Clarissa. "I don't really keep score."

"I'm a virgin." says Belle, Sam and Jennie.

"Soon that will change, once you find people who make your pussies wet." says Caitlin.

"Ewww!" says Jennie.

"I will save myself for the one guy I wanna marry." says Belle.

"I will do that as well." says Sam.

"That's no fun." says Clarissa.

"Issa, don't be slutty." says Jennie.

"Don't be my mom." says Clarissa.

"And I'm not." says Jennie. "I'm just you friend."

"Mmm, cute!" says Clarissa in a very sarcastic tone.

45 minutes later, Caitlin and the girls can hear Alison's moans. She is probably getting fucked by Steve.

"Can you girls hear that? Seems like dad is giving mom a nice fuck. Cool." says Caitlin.

"Disgusting." says Sam.

"No, it's nice." says Caitlin.

"Yeah. Sex is awesome." says Clarissa.

"Ewww!" says Jennie.

"Jennie, sex isn't bad. It's really nice." says Caitlin.

The next day, Caitlin, Belle, Sam, Clarissa and Jennie once again hang out with Jessica, Katy and Marie.

"So...Cait, have you told our friends from Rosewood that you and Aaron are fuck-buddies?" says Jessica.

"We know." says Clarissa with a bright cute smile.

"Yeah, unfortunately..." says Sam.

"Sam, don't you like sex?" says Katy.

"No, sex is disgusting." says Sam.

"Awww, such a kid you are." says Katy.

"I happen to be very mature." says Sam. "That I get from my mother."

"Oh, my bad. Sorry..." says Katy.

"It's okay. I'm not mad at you." says Sam.

"Aww, thanks." says Katy with a friendly smile.

"You're welcome, friend." says Sam.

"Has any of you Rosewood chicks had sex?" says Marie.

"Only me." says Clarissa. "Sam, Jennie and Belle are still virgins."

"Really? It's not easy to stay a virgin and be friends with Caitlin at the same time." says Marie. "After I first became her buddy and all, I was only a virgin for a few weeks at most before I ended up in bed with a guy."


	5. Chapter 5

"I lost my v-card the same day that I first met Caitlin." says Katy. "She was the one who found a guy for me to have sex with."

"And now that guy is your boyfriend." says Caitlin.

"Yeah, his name's Dave North." says Katy.

"Is he related to the football star Andrew North?" says Clarissa.

"Andrew is Dave's uncle." says Katy.

"Perhaps you got get me a signed poster of Andrew then." says Clarissa.

"Sure, girl." says Katy.

"Yay!" says a happy Clarissa, jumping up and down like a little kid.

"Issa, be mature." says Sam.

"I can be as childish as I want." says Clarissa with a casual pout.

"Oh brother!" says Sam.

"Wanna go drink coffee?" says Belle.

All the other girls nod in agreement.

"Let's go then." says Belle as she grab her black purse.

25 minutes later at Starbucks.

"So, how long do you girls plan to stay here in LA with us?" says Katy.

"I think we'll stay for like 2 more weeks or so." says Belle.

"Awesome!" says Katy with a cute smile.

"Caitlin, what's your cool mom doin' today?" says Belle.

"Not sure what's going right now, but it sounded like dad woke her up by fucking her this morning. I heard mom's sex moans." says Caitlin.

"Does she need sex to wake up?" says Belle confused.

"No, she's just slow in the morning so sex helps her body to re-charge for the day. Because of that, dad usually wakes her up with a fuck." says Caitlin.

"Ewww!" says Belle. "When I get a husband, I do not want him to have sex with me to wake me up in the morning. Coffee and a kiss on the neck sounds way better."

"Really? Just coffee and a freakin' kiss?" says Katy.

"Yeah, me is a romantic chick." says Belle.

"Okay." says Katy.

"Next year it's your turn to come to Rosewood." says Belle.

"We will all come there for Spring Break." says Caitlin.

"Awesome!" says Clarissa.

"It will be cool and fun." says Katy.

"Yeah." says Caitlin.

"Viva la sexy girl like us." says Katy.

"Totally." says Caitlin.

The next day while Ciatlin and the girls are in Malibu again, Alison and Steve have sex.

"Mmm, do me please." whisper Alison.

"Of course, baby." says Steve as he push his cock deep into Alison's pussy.

"Your cock is so nice and big. I love that." moans Alison.

"And you have a sexy soft pussy." says Steve in a manly tone.

"Yeah, of course I do." says Alison with her slutty voice. "I'm Alison Rollins so I'm a queen of sexuality."

"Ali, you truly are." says Steve.

"Mmm, faster. Fuck me faster." whisper Alison.

"Oh yeah!" says Steve as he starts to fuck his sexy wife faster.

"Mmm, yes! Like that. So good." moans Alison.

"Ali, baby...you're the best." says Steve.

"Awww, thanks." whisper Alison with a cute smile.

"You're welcome, baby." says Steve.

2 hours later.

"Oh yeah! So sexy." moans Alison with pleasure as she get an orgasm.

"Yeah! Fuck, that's so damn good." says Steve as he cum inside Alison's amazing erotic pussy.

"Awww, that was so awesome." says Alison.

"I know. It was very nice sex." says Steve.

"Yeah, just as good as it always is when you bang me my love." says Alison.

"Ali, I'm lucky to have you as my wife." says Steve.

"Of course." says Alison.

45 minutes later.

"Mom, dad, we're home." says Caitlin as she, Belle, Sam, Clarissa and Jennie enter the apartment.

"Hi, Cait. You could have called and I'd come and get you." says Alison.

"Its fine, mom. The girls and I took a cab. I wanted you and dad to have some...uh...'quality time' together." says Caitlin as she wink at her mom.

"We sure had some 'quality time' while you girls were in Malibu." says Alison.

"Nice. Dad, do you still think mom is hot and sexy?" says Caitlin.

"Of course. She's just as hot today as she was the first time I met her." says Steve.

"Aww, cool." says Caitlin.

2 months later.

"Mom, can I watch next time dad fuck your pussy?" says Caitlin.

"No." says Alison.

"Why not...?" says Caitlin.

"I have an idea. Your dad and I can make a sex-tape and you can watch that." says Alison.

"Oh, cool." says Caitlin.

"Yes." says Alison.

4 days later when Caitlin come home from school, she finds a DVD disc on her bed.

"Hmm, what is this?" mumbles Caitlin.

Caitlin put the disc into her DVD player and switch it on.

HD footage of Alison and Steve having erotic sex appear on Caitlin's TV.

"Wow, my mom really is a queen of sex." says Caitlin with a cute smile.

Caitlin is very happy...for several reasons. Her life has never been more perfect than it is now. Things are absolutely totally good for her. No problems to worry about.

 **The End.**

* * *

 **Author's note: Leave a review so I know if you love this story or not.**


End file.
